


Flex

by Goober



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Betting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, The Railroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober/pseuds/Goober
Summary: Glory says something under her breath and Gina chuckles, and Deacon figures he might not have to play wingman afterall.





	Flex

“Deacon, I think I’m in love.”

“You do this every time you see her.” Deacon leans against the stone wall, trying and ultimately failing to hide the amusement on his face as Gina stares after Glory. “God, you’re worse than Erin.”

Gina clutches her chest dramatically, “She’s so fucking cool. And strong. She’s perfect.” 

“Have you checked your own strength recently? You carry a minigun.” Deacon’s head tilts a little. “Actually, now that I think about it, I’d pay to watch you two arm wrestle.”

“How much would you bet?” Gina asks, already unstrapping the armor from her right arm and rolling up her sleeve.

This is what Deacon likes about Gina; what she lacks in experience from age she more than makes up for with toned confidence. Ready to throw down at a moment’s notice in a mixture of good natured fun and bullheaded competition.

She’s exactly Glory’s type.

He considers it, “50 caps.”

“Hell yeah.” She fixes the grey beanie on her head as she calls out, “Yo, Glory.”

She turns from her conversation with Tinker Tom and a small hush falls over the surrounding Railroad members. “Yeah?”

“50 caps says I beat you in arm wrestling.”

There’s a beat where nothing happens, and then Glory is grinning with sharp white teeth, “It’s on.”

They meet somewhere in the middle, have to clear out some scattered items. For a serious organization the Railroad loves its betting pools, and Deacon happily mulls around before the match to collect bets.

Desdemona watches in the back, a little dismayed by the delay in their progress, but Deacon can tell she’s amused. HQ’s never been as lively before Wanderer and Bullseye joined up.

Gina and Glory are grinning across from each other, grasping their right hands with their elbows even against the stone surface. Someone’s going to end up with a scraped elbow, but neither seem to care.

Glory says something under her breath and Gina chuckles, and Deacon figures he might not have to play wingman afterall.

“Alright, alright. Let’s get this show on the road.” Deacon says, moving to a good vantage point to appoint himself the judge. “No cheating, Bullseye.”

Gina scoffs, “I would never.”

Another reason they get along — Gina’s a grade A bullshitter, when she wants to be.

Bets are about even on both sides. Everyone knows Glory, but everyone has seen Gina haul her minigun and a couple pounds of scrap like it’s nothing.

The fight lasts about as long as he figured it would. From the second he calls go and their biceps flex, Deacon knows Erin’s going to be disappointed she didn’t get to see this. They’re locked in place for what feels like a minute before Gina’s aggressive, play dirty streak kicks in and she overexerts.

The glint in her eyes is the same look he’s seen before she lives up to her codename, and her arm shakes with resistance for half a minute before she finally pins Glory.

He can’t call it cheating. He’s not entirely sure if Glory gave it to her.

“Good match,” Glory says, shaking Gina’s hand the second she’s let up. She reaches into her pocket for the caps but Gina waves her off.

“Save it for double or nothing.”

Deacon called their competitive streaks a mile away. Looks like they’ve got a lot more of it to look forward to.

“Alright, show’s over,” Dez announces, “can we please get back to business?” 

She’s just annoyed she’s down 30 caps.


End file.
